Renaissance
by EvaMalefoy
Summary: 1918, Chicago, Edward a 17 ans vis heureux avec sa femme. Mais l'amour est de courte durée et la vie pleine de dangers...Edward n'y échappera pas/ Vampires
1. Chapter 1

Renaissance

_Comment aurais-je pus imaginer qu'un jour je serais aussi heureux ? Comment aurais-je pus deviner que la sublime femme qui se tenait devant moi serais bientôt mienne pour la vie?_

_Non, même si on me l'avait dit je ne l'aurais pas cru. Et pourtant cette apparition aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus azurs allait bientôt devenir Mme Edward Anthony Masen._

J'étais né dans une bonne famille américaine le 20 juin 1901 et c'est à 17 ans que je m'apprêtais à épouser la femme de vie Anna Mc Muterzen ou Annie.

Elle était mon soleil, ma raison de vivre, mon univers, et tout mon être gravitait sans fin autour d'elle.

C'était un jour de juin magnifique, elle avait revêtu une robe blanche agrémentée de dentelle française et se déplaçait gracieusement toute rougissante comme d'habitude.

J'étais tellement stressé et lorsque je l'a vis s'approcher de moi en remontant l'allée telle une fée venue me sauver je sus que j'était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

Enfin elle fut près de moi et je sentis son cœur battre encore plus fort que le mien.

Elle était si belle, mais si frêle en même temps que je remuerais ciel et terre pour elle.

La voix du pasteur me tira de mes pensées, enfin me dis-je dans quelques instants nous serons ensembles pour toujours, seuls et heureux.

Après avoir échanger nos vœux, je prix Annie dans mes bras et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et me dis timidement: « Je t'aime »

C'était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait pus jamais m'offrir: Son amour, son cœur ,que je garderais jalousement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Après la réception organisée par mes parents, je la pris délicatement dans mes bras et lui fis franchir la porte de notre nouveau foyer.

Je la déposais délicatement sur le lit sans la lâcher puis je me mis à jouer avec ses boucles, amusée elle me regardait jouer comme une mère regarderait son enfant c'est cela que j'aimais chez elle, un coté maternel et protecteur envers ceux qu'elle aimait. Annie était la personne la plus gentille du monde, appréciée de tous elle savait exactement ce qu'appréciait chaque personne et s'escrimait à satisfaire leurs moindres désirs

Après l'avoir longuement regardé, je me penchais vers elle et l'embrassait avec fougue. Elle me rendit s

ce baisé avec amour et tendresse tout doucement je me rapprochais d'elle et lui dit: Désormais, nous sommes ensembles et rien ne nous s'éparera

_J'étais à mille lieux de ce qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de nous._

_Je ne pensais pas qu'on allait bientôt m'arracher mon cœur et pourtant…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

_**Ceci est le tout premier chapitre, l'autre c'était l'introduction.**_

_**Je débute et donc mon écriture n'est pas encore très au point, donc s'il vous plait soyez indulgents envers moi et surtout dites moi si il faut que je change certaines choses.**_

_**En fait, j'ai beaucoup de mal à retranscrire à l'écrit l'histoire d'Edward telle que l'imagine dans ma tête. Pour vous donner une idée de ce qu'il va se passer et bien je peux dire que la vie d'Edward humain ne sera pas de tout repos et je compte bien mettre un peu d'action dans tout çà. Il ne faut pas que vous partiez en courant surtout.**_

_**Voilà surtout Review review review!Pour l'instant ils sont très cours mais il y en aura pas mal.**_

J'écoutais avec angoisse les nouvelles à la radio, Annie assise sur mes genoux tremblait .

Pour la calmer je la berçais comme un enfant mais j'étais très inquiet. L'Europe était sous tension à cause d'un nouveau virus venant de Chine et qui ce propageait rapidement.

Pour l'instant les informations que recevait l'Amérique étaient souvent fausses ou incomplètes à cause de l'Europe qui se relevait tout juste de la guerre.

Je n'étais pas inquiet pour moi mais plutôt Annie, ma si fragile et petite Annie qui avait voué sa vie aux autres et qui s'affaiblissait de jours en jours accablée par son travail d'infirmière.

Après avoir éteint la radio je me mis face à elle et lui dis:

-Tu n'es pas trop inquiète ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi .

-Comment veux tu que je m'inquiète pas ? Tu es si fragile….

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai connu pire.

Je savais très bien de quoi elle parlait. Je me rappelle trop bien cette nuit où j'ai failli la perdre pour toujours. Elle était de garde à l'hôpital ce soir là, seule à veiller sur de nombreux malades.

Seule et sans protection .Après avoir effectuée sa première tournée elle alla s'installer dehors pour s'aérer car la chaleur est insupportable au mois d'aout. L'hôpital où elle travaillait se situait dans un quartier pauvre et mal famé. A un moment elle a aperçu un groupe d'ivrognes qui s'approchait vers elle en titubant. Elle voulu rentrer à l'intérieur mais n'en eu pas le temps car l'un d'eux l'attrapa fermement par le poignet et lui fis faire demi tour. Il puait l'alcool et avait l'air agressif et dangereux.

-Bonsoir ma jolie, comment çà se fait qu'une si belle femme se promène seule en pleine nuit ?

-Lâchez-moi! Vous êtes soul !

-Oui, ma poupée et pour pas mal de temps.

-Que me voulez vous?

Le groupe ce mit à rigoler avant de la pousser violemment contre le sol. Après çà Annie fut retrouver le lendemain matin par un collègue.

C'est pour çà que je m'inquiétais en permanence pour elle. Je ne voulais pas que pareil chose se reproduise. Après qu'Annie fut sortie pour aller faire des courses je me mis à réfléchir. Ce nouveau virus si dangereux que se passerait-il s'il arrivait ici? Annie ferait partie des premières victimes en temps qu'infirmière. Je chassais cette idée de ma tête et pour me changer les idées, je m'installait à mon piano et commença à jouer. C'était un morceau d'un compositeur français qui s'appelait Debussy.

Je m'arrêtais lorsqu'Annie rentra et déposa ses affaires. Puis elle vint s'asseoir près de moi. La sentir près de moi était si agréable, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et je frémis à ce contact. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade délicate. Pour lui faire plaisir je me mis à jouer Clair de Lune son morceau préféré. Moi je le trouvais si triste et mélancolique mais je lui en disait rien pour ne pas gâcher son plaisir. Elle soupira doucement, ses yeux se voilant de tristesse.

Cela lui arrivait lorsqu'elle pensait à sa famille qu'elle avait laissée loin derrière elle en Ecosse.

C'était pour elle qu'elle s'inquiétait de ce virus si dangereux dont on ne savait rien.

Mais c'était Annie, elle s'inquiétait toujours pour les autres et jamais pour elle.

Après avoir achevé les dernières notes, je la vis fondre en larmes.

Lorsqu'elle pleurait c'est comme si on m'avait transpercé de mille aiguilles en plein cœur.

Je me sentais coupable de son malheur, j'avais si mal.

-Annie, ma chérie, ne pleure pas, s'il te plait.

-Pardonne moi….

-Non, ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui te demande pardon.

C'est-ce que je lui disais à chaque fois qu'elle allait mal.

Elle avait tant besoin de protection.

Pour lui changer les idées, je l'invitais à diner dans l'un des restaurants les plus en vus de l'époque.

Elle avait enfin retrouvée son sourire et je pus enfin sourire à mon tour.

Mais en cours de soirée, elle se sentit mal et je dus la raccompagner chez nous.

Elle avait l'air vraiment mal et eu des nausées toute la nuit.

Je fis une nuit blanche pour veiller sur elle.

Le matin, elle avait l'air beaucoup mieux que la veille et je fus rassuré.

J'insistais pour qu'elle reste à la maison mais elle me répondit que l'on avait besoin d'elle à l'hopital comme toujours. Je dus donc passer la journée seul dans la maison.

Le soir peu après 20 heures, elle rentra.

Elle s'approcha timidement et me dis: Edward tu vas être père.

A ses mots, mon cœur s'emballa et je la pris dans mes bras pour la faire tournoyer en l'air.

Elle se mis à rire et me demanda de la reposer sur la terre ferme.

Un enfant, c'était ce qu'il nous manquait.

Nous passâmes la nuit à faire des projets et nous nous voyions déjà heureux dans une grande maison avec un jardin et une ribambelle d'enfants courant partout.

_Mais rien de ce que j'avais prévu ne se réalisera jamais…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

_Voilà, alors j'espère que çà vous a plu._

_Donc comme je l'ai dis je ne risque pas de le lâcher._

_Comment trouver vous Annie? J'ai essayé de choisir un personnage qui soit à l'opposé de Bella physiquement et intellectuellement . J'essai de décrire mes pensées mais c'est toujours aussi difficile et j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire aussi mais je fais en sorte que çà vous plaise._

_J'ai aussi fait un effort au niveau orthographe ._

_Si vous trouvez des fautes dites le moi: je frapperais mon ordi et il sera puni mais en même temps je ne pourrai plus écrire ce qui serais vraiment dommage._

_Je vais aussi essayer d'allonger les chapitres qui sont pour l'instant trop court à mon gout ._

_Donc sur ce je vais essayé de mettre la vie d'Edward humain sur papier ou plutôt sur ordi ._

C'était la plus belle nouvelle du monde. Moi, Annie, notre enfant, une maison: le rêve de tout personne telle que moi. Après cette nouvelle j'en avais presque oublié ce virus après tout l'Europe c'est loin et peu de gens font le trajet et en ce moment il n'y a pas de risque.

Mais pourquoi au fond de moi je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je faisais souvent des cauchemars avec toujours la même chose: Annie souffrant, le bébé pleurant.

C'était tellement effrayant. Evidemment je n'en parlais pas à Annie qui se préparait à l'arrivée du petit.

Elle était si épanouie et je ne voulais pas être le nuage qui viendrait gâcher ce bonheur unique et essayait malgré moi de ne penser qu'à elle et au bébé.

Elle continuait malgré tout à travailler ce qui m'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose.

Elle était si fragile, surtout en ce moment mais fidèle à elle-même elle continuait d'exister pour les autres.

En contrepartie désormais je faisais le travail de maison et avait découvert les joies des travaux ménagers.

Même la plupart de mes amis se moquait de moi et m'appelait Edward la fée du logis .

C'est vrai que j'avais besoin de rire ces derniers temps et mes amis étaient là pour çà après tout.

Annie elle continuait même de présider son club de couture, club très fermé où toutes les femmes du quartier rêvaient d'entrer.

Tel était notre quotidien enfin celui d'Annie car le mien était plongé dans une angoisse extrême que je n'en dormais plus du tout.

C'était insupportable.

Annie elle devenait chaque jour plus heureuse tandis que je sombrais dans l'enfer.

Très croyant je me rendais chaque jour à l'église pour prier que l'on ne me retire pas cette vie, pour qu'elle ne change pas pour que l'on ne me l'arrache pas.

Annie un soir ce rendit compte de ce qui occupait mes pensées et elle me dit:

-Edward, je sais que tu es inquiet mais tout va très bien!

-Je sais mais j'ai toujours cette sensation que tout va partir en miettes.

-Edward, me dit-elle sur un ton ferme, ne t'en fais pas tout ce passera bien.

-Je perd peu à peu mon contrôle tout me dépasse

-Chut….

Après çà je l'enlaçais et ne la lâchait plus de peur de la perdre.

J'avais peur qu'on me l'enlève. Çà me hantait et je devenais fou et paranoïaque.

Fou et flou, oui tout était flou et j'avais constamment l'impression d'être dans un autre monde.

Il fallait que j'agisse.

Le lendemain je pris rendez vous chez le docteur Cullen, un grand médecin reconnu par tous et respectable. Il me reçu à son cabinet pendant qu'Annie travaillait, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.

Le cabinet du docteur Cullen était un lieu simple mais accueillant et je m'imaginais avoir affaire à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, cheveux grisonnants et barbu.

Au lieu de çà lorsque je m'assis sur un des confortables fauteuils en cuir je vis un homme qui avait au maximum 30 ans, des cheveux blonds vénitiens, musclé sans être imposant et si on m'avait dit qu'il était le fils d'un dieu je l'aurais cru.

Il me serra chaleureusement la main et m'invita à prendre place.

Sa voix était forte mais d'une mélodie sans pareil, il commença par me poser quelques questions.

Je lui expliquais mes rêves, la peur de perdre Annie, ce nouveau virus, le bébé.

-Je comprends dit-il cette peur qui vous assaille et vous étouffe, je pense que tout çà est lié, en fait votre environnement est très fragile et instable. Et ce rêve à répétition…vous savez ce n'est pas très bon signe de faire un même rêve plusieurs fois sans changement, c'est tellement étrange, j'ai peu de patients comme vous mais je peux vous l'assurer vous n'êtes pas fou. Et vous m'avez dit que vous saviez décrypter les pensées des gens? Vous pourriez l'expliquer?

Oui, en effet, j'arrivais à cerner le monde qui m'entourait sans problème, en voyant une personne je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait c'était bizarre et déroutant, je ne comprenais pas très bien ce que cela signifiait.

-Je pense, reprit-il que çà a avoir avec votre sensibilité à fleur de peau.

Pour mes nuits sans sommeil il me conseilla vivement une tisane sensée m'aider à retrouver le sommeil et me demanda de revenir le voir dès que j'aurais un problème ou une question.

En sortant, je compris que je le reverrais très rapidement.

En effet, en lisant le journal, la nouvelle que je vis me fit l'effet d'une bombe: le virus avait franchi l'Atlantique et déjà on ne comptait plus le nombre de victimes.

En rentrant le soir j'eu une discussion avec Annie:.

-Ma chérie, il ne faut plus aller travailler.

-Edward je vais très bien.

-Je sais mais il vaudrait mieux que tu reste à la maison, il n'est vraiment pas conseillé de travailler dans ton état.

-Edward dis moi la vérité ce n'est pas juste à cause du bébé n'est-ce pas?

Comment pouvais-je lui mentir? Elle comprenait tout avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Oui, c'est vrai, il n'y a pas que çà.

-Mais dis moi alors?

-Le virus vient de franchir l'Atlantique.

-Je sais dit elle. Je le sais depuis longtemps.

-Tu le sais depuis combien de temps?

-Un mois.

Un mois, elle me l'avait caché pendant un mois. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi?

-Un mois lui dis je fou de rage tu as attendu un mois!

-Edward je suis désolée.

-J'avais confiance en toi, tu sais très bien que je ne voulais pas.

-Edward….

-Non! Comment as-tu pu?

-Edward, je…..

-Annie!

Annie venait de s'effondrer sur le sol, devant mes yeux, devant moi, mon dieu qu'avais-je fais?

Je sorti en courant chercher le docteur Cullen.

Voyant son expression lorsqu'il vit Annie je compris que c'était grave.

Dégouté de moi-même je me mis dans un coin pour réfléchir. Trop d'idées ce mélangeaient dans ma tête. Une seule revenait sans cesse: Annie était malade et c'était de ma faute.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi.

Les secondes devenaient des minutes, les minutes des heures, les heures des jours.

Enfin, au bout d'une attente interminable le docteur Cullen sortit.

Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion.

Il me pris par le bras et me fis asseoir.

-Edward, ne culpabilisez pas, Annie est une personne fragile et çà allait se passer de toute façon.

-Qu'es ce qui allait se passer? Annie est…

-Non. Annie va s'en sortir mais le bébé..

-Il est mort n'es ce pas?

-Oui, il était malformé et est mort prématurément.

-Elle ne me pardonnera jamais.

-Edward, ce n'est pas votre faute, vous aviez raison de vouloir la protéger mais il faut que vous sachiez une chose.

-Quoi?

-Il va falloir que vous redoubliez de prudence, le virus est….

-Le virus est arrivé jusque ici n'es-ce pas?

-Oui, et l'un de vos voisins vient d'en mourir et plusieurs personnes de votre entourage en son atteint.

-…

-Vous devriez partir rapidement.

-Et vous?

Son visage devint plus sombre.

-Oh, moi je dois rester mais ne vous inquiétez pas de çà.

Sur ce il partit sans un mot de plus.

C'en était fini, le sort s'acharnerait toujours sur moi. Il avait commencé par m'enlever le bébé et bientôt ce serait ma vie.

Cette fois je le sentais, nous étions condamnés , je n'y échapperais pas,_ nous n'y échapperons pas._

_Voilà je vous laisse ici alors en suspens ou pas? Quelle saleté quand même cette grippe espagnole et pauvre Edward comme il est malheureux …._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

_Donc voilà un petit résumé de la situation: le bébé est mort, la grippe espagnole est déjà dans leur quartier, Edward a rencontrer Carlisle et il va vite découvrir que lui seul à la clé pour le sauver._

Après le départ du docteur Cullen, je restais assis et essayait de trouver une solution.

Il fallait en trouver une le plus vite possible, ce qui était sur c'était que je ne devais pas rester ici, il fallait partir, mais Annie voudrait elle venir avec moi?

Je n'en savais rien.

Il fallait continuer à chercher malgré tout et s'en sortir.

Ma vie était un cauchemar, une mauvaise tragédie.

Pourquoi était-je vivant cela n'avait aucun sens.

Pourtant je savais instinctivement que je n'en avais pas encore fini avec cette chienne de vie.

La colère peut à peut remplacée la tristesse oui j'étais fou de rage.

Pour me calmer je sortis en pleine nuit laissant Annie seule dans la chambre.

L'air frais me faisait du bien, il me calmait peu à peu mais assez pour oublier.

J'aperçu un bar qui restait ouvert toute la nuit et qui était le paradis pour quelqu'un pour moi.

Je ne buvais pratiquement jamais mais là j'en avais vraiment besoin.

Je hélais une serveuse qui vint immédiatement à ma table.

-Alors vous prenez quoi?

-Un double whisky.

-Houlà t'as pas l'air en forme dis moi. Qu'es ce qui y'a?

Je n'avais certainement pas envie de raconter ma vie à cette bonne femme mais vu qu'elle ne partirait pas de si tôt je lui dis:

-Des gros gros problèmes si tu veux savoir.

-Oh je vois.

-Et si tu ne m'apportes pas ce whisky c'est toi qui va avoir des problèmes.

C'était la première fois que je parlais à une femme sur ce ton, mon père m'avait toujours dis qu'il fallait respecter chaque personne peut importe qui elle était en particulier les femmes. S'il me voyait mais mon père n'en avait plus rien à faire de moi.

-Voilà ton whisky.

Elle allait repartir mais je lui dis:

-Laisse la bouteille.

Elle repartit avec cet air de pitié qui m'exaspérait plus que tout.

J'enchainais les verres avec une facilité déconcertante mais je n'oubliais pas, alors je pris mon manteau et sortit mais le patron me rattrapa et me dis:

-C'est 20$ .

Je fouillais mes poches mais ne mettait pas la main sur mon argent, j'avais dus le laisser à la maison.

Je profitais d'un moment d'inattention pour m'enfuir et tombait nez à nez avec le docteur Cullen.

Le patron du bar nous rattrapa et me menaça d'appeler la police si je ne payais pas.

Le docteur compris dans quel état j'étais et ma situation.

Il sortit les 20$ et les tendit au patron qui les attrapa et tourna les talons.

Le docteur me fit asseoir sur le bord du trottoir et nous restâmes là le temps que je retrouve mes esprits.

Après avoir dessaoulé, il m'emmena à son cabinet.

Je m'y sentais vraiment bien même si j'avais une migraine pas possible parce que je n'étais pas habitué à boire autant.

Le docteur me regardait fixement sans rien dire. En fait il n'avait pas parlé du tout.

-Docteur Cullen,

-Je sais Edward ce que tu ressens.

-Je..

-Ecoute, il ne faut pas que tu noies tes problèmes dans l'alcool je t'avais dis de venir me voir.

-Je pensais que j'allais vous déranger.

-Edward tu ne me dérange pas, au contraire je suis là pour t'aider.

-Docteur j'ai tellement peur, je, ma vie n'a plus de sens.

-Si elle en un Edward.

-Lequel?

-Edward tu peux repartir de zéro, avec Annie partez, vous avez encore une chance prenez là.

Oui, il avait raison, il ne se trompait pas, il fallait partir avant que….Non il fallait ôter cette idée de mon esprit et chasser mes démons.

Je sorti rassuré.

En entrant je couru voir Annie, elle m'attendait assise dans un fauteuil.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir pleuré, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés et sa lèvre tremblait.

-Annie, je suis désolé.

-Non, Edward il ne faut pas, çà devait arriver de tout façon.

-Le docteur te l'a dit?

-Oui, il me l'a dit Edward.

-Annie..

-Edward! C'est trop tard.

-Trop tard de….

-Nous sommes condamnés, c'est la fin.

-Non, nous avons encore une chance, nous pouvons fuir.

-Non, Edward c'est fini, tout est fini.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus?

Son visage sembla se tordre de douleur, elle m'aimait donc .

-Edward reprit-elle, ce virus nous poursuit, il est là dans la maison.

-Annie, ce n'est pas possible.

-Edward soit réaliste, si j'avais plus de travail c'était parce que..

-Parce que tu soignais des gens avec la grippe espagnole la coupais-je.

-Oui, Edward c'était mon devoir, mon rôle d'infirmière.

-Mais le docteur Cullen..

-Le docteur Cullen les soigne aussi et il n'a rien.

-Oui mais toi?

-Je n'en sais rien.

C'en était trop, beaucoup trop pour moi .

-Quels sont les symptômes ?

-Si l'on est porteur du virus on ne le sait qu'au bout d'un mois et généralement c'est..

-Trop tard!

-Oui murmura-t-elle.

Il nous restait moins d'un mois si jamais, oui si jamais.

-Edward, ne t'inquiète pas au moins si on la, nous mourrons ensembles toi et moi, main dans la main.

-Annie, ne parle pas comme çà.

-Edward c'est la vérité et nous n'y pouvons rien, rien du tout.

Elle avait raison, il fallait profiter du temps qu'il nous restait , un mois , trente jours, 720 heures.

Oui, au moins nous aurions étés ensembles jusqu'à la fin.

_Je sais c'est si triste de les voir ainsi mais bon vous avez quand même une idée de la fin mais pas du milieu voilà à oui review review reviews !_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

_Voilà, maintenant qu'ils sont condamnés on va enfin et oui enfin voir apparaitre le côté vampire de ma fiction. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus bande de curieux! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour la fin de la fiction ( je vous rassure c'est pas pour tout de suite ) ._

_Pour écrire j'ai besoin d'un fond sonore et j'ai pris la B.O de tentation qui m'a été très utile surtout Hearing Damage à écouter surtout ._

_J'ai dus aussi relire fascination vu que c'est la suite naturelle de ma fiction et je fais des recherches pour que tout fonctionne._

_Possibility m'a aussi aidée magnifique chanson d'ailleurs._

_Voilà sur ce je vous laisse._

Annie avait raison, il ne fallait pas ce laisser abattre par les événements.

Après tout il nous restait un mois, c'était long mais en même temps si court.

Je me disais que si Annie n'avait pas été là, si elle ne m'aimait plus, je me serais foutu en l'air depuis pas mal de temps.

Sorti à peine de l'enfance, j'avais commencé une adolescence pénible dans un quartier de New-York, le centre du monde pour mes parents, l'enfer pour moi.

Je ne rêvais que de m'échapper de tout çà mais c'était impossible.

La plupart des gens ne comprenaient pas, ne me comprenait pas ou alors ils n'en prenaient même pas la peine.

J'était un adolescent assez rebelle en fait, quelqu'un qui cherchait la liberté à tout prix.

Moi, ma bouffée d'oxygène c'était la musique, elle me transportait, c'était si envoûtant, si déroutant aussi.

Je ne garderais pas tellement d'autres souvenirs de ma vie à New-York si ce n'est que je ne m'entendais pas avec mon père qui me traitait de bon à rien et ma mère qui craintive ce mettait toujours de son côté.

Mais c'est quand même grâce à eux que j'ai rencontré Annie en arrivant à Chicago.

« New Moon ( the meadow) »

C'était tellement irréel c'était elle le but de toute une vie, de tout ma vie.

Elle était si belle, si rayonnante, si tendre, si drôle tellement à l'opposé de moi mais pourtant nous nous étions choisis mutuellement en dépit du monde qui nous entourait et de ses règles sans sens pour nous et tellement absurdes.

C'était si magique, elle lorsqu'elle m'avait dit oui pour la vie de sa voix cristalline mon cœur fit un brusque arrêt avant de repartir avec une telle force que c'en était déstabilisant .

Je jouais avec ses doigts fins et blancs toute doucement et les embrassait du bout des lèvres.

Elle était si apaisante et ne cherchait pas à rompre le silence si apaisant qui nous entourait et rendait ce moment encore plus beau, plus magnifique, plus irréel.

Pourtant elle était bien là devant moi et c'était la seule chose qui comptait à mes yeux.

Malgré cela il fallait songer à ce que nous allions faire durant ce si court petit mois.

Il y'avait une chose que j'avais envi de lui montrer.

Lors de mes nombreuses fugues, je m'enfonçais au cœur de la forêt pour mieux penser et me calmer.

Il y'avait de nombreuses clairières cachées loin des sentiers pour randonneurs.

C'étaient des lieux si fascinant. Il y'en avait une, la plus belle de toute, qui se trouvait au cœur même de la foret. Un petit ruisseau circulait entre de timides fleurs des champs pourtant si belles qui rougissaient dans l'ombre.

Je tenais à lui faire la surprise, il fallait que ce moment soit parfait, si beau, si unique, que même la mort ne nous le ferais jamais oublier, ne _lui _ferais jamais oublier.

Le jour venu, je la réveillais doucement, je la pris par la main et nous sortîmes.

Nous marchions tranquillement vers la forêt et nous prîmes le sentier principal.

Nous étions seuls sur le chemin et le soleil passait doucement à travers les branches des arbres.

Elle paraissait aussi émue que je l'étais.

J'attendais tellement de chose de ce moment si merveilleux, il ne fallait pas que quelque chose vienne le gâcher, c'était impossible, ce serait inhumain.

Au bout de quelques temps je lui fis signe de venir.

Nous nous éloignâmes du sentier pour nous enfoncer au cœur de la foret.

Rien n'avais changé depuis la dernière fois où j'étais venu. Mis à part que les arbres avaient pas mal poussé et que désormais, ils offraient une ombre accueillante et rafraichissante.

Nous ne disions pas un mot, _elle _regardait tout autour d'elle et _je la _regardais.

On bout d'un moment nous débouchâmes sur mon jardin d'Eden.

-Voilà, lui chuchotais-je. C'est mon cadeau.

-Oh, Edward, c'est si …beau .

-Pas autant que toi.

Elle se mit à rougir et détourna vivement la tête mais n'en eu pas le temps parce que je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassait avec fougue. Le sol commençait et tanguer et nous nous écroulâmes sur le sol en rigolant comme des gamins.

Nous restions allongés sur le sol, main dans la main, à regarder le ciel à travers les branches.

Je ne sais comment mais je m'endormis, et me réveillant je vis Annie debout, un air horrifié sur son magnifique visage.

-Annie, qu'es-ce qu'il y'a?

-Ed…Edward…regarde!

Je me retournais vers la direction qu'elle m'indiquait et vis deux yeux menaçants qui nous regardaient.

La chose qui nous observait poussa un cri déchirant et commença à s'approcher.

Je ne sais pas comment mais mon instinct de survie me hurla de fuir.

-Annie, court!

Nous courions à une vitesse folle à travers la forêt, peut importe ce qu'était cette chose, elle ne nous voulait certainement pas du bien.

Je dus m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle et remarquais avec stupeur qu'Annie n'était plus avec moi.

-Annie! Où es-tu?

-Annie!

-Réponds!

Ma voix résonna à travers les arbres mais je n'eu aucune réponse d'Annie ni de qui que ce fut.

J'étais perdu, je m'étais perdu, _je _l'avais perdu.

Je marchais longtemps, très longtemps, réfléchissant.

Malheureusement, le soleil commençait à descendre.

J'étais coincé en pleine nuit, seul, en pleine forêt.

Comment avais-je pus en arriver là.

_Tout _était contre moi pour je ne sais qu'elle raison.

Peut être que je n'avais pas le droit au bonheur?

Soudain, l'image de mes parents me revint en mémoire.

Je ne les avais pas revus depuis le mariage, nous étions partis chacun de notre côté et tout c'était terminé. J'éprouvais le besoin de les revoir, rien qu'une dernière fois, revoir mon père toujours aussi dure mais juste et ma mère craintive mais douce.

Oui, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais besoin d'eux.

Mais ma Annie, où était elle? J'espérais qu'elle ait retrouvée son chemin seule, mais il y'avait cette chose….

Tout mon être trembla à l'évocation de cette créature si froide, si….

Je décidais de dormir et m'allongeais sur la mousse humide près d'un arbre.

Je fus réveillé par la lueur d'une bougie, je croyais rêver mais elle était bel et bien là.

Je me levais mais la lueur commençait à faiblir.

Je criais, et la lumière revint vers moi et je tombais stupéfait devant le docteur Cullen.

Mais, qu'es-ce qu'il faisait là?

-Edward, tout va bien?

-Je, vous, comment? Et Annie?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien.

-Mais qu'es-ce que vous faites là?

-Hm, je faisais des prélèvements pour certains médicaments, un type particulier de mousse.

Décidément, il était toujours là pour nous venir en aide, c'était mon ange gardien.

-Edward, çà va?

-Oh, oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Viens.

Je le suivais en hésitant, me cognant aux arbres et manquant de trébucher, lui marchait souplement sans se cogner, c'était si…aérien.

-Edward, qu'es-ce que tu faisais si loin des sentiers?

-Je voulais montrer quelque chose à Annie.

-Je vois, écoute, il est très très dangereux de s'éloigner des sentiers et croit il y'a pire que des ours ou des loups dans cette forêt.

Qu'es-ce qu'il voulait dire par pire que des ours ou des loups? Alors, je pensais à cette chose. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à quelque chose d'animal, on aurait presque dit un….

Mais non c'était impossible.

Enfin nous sortions de cette forêt et couru prendre Annie dans mes bras.

-Annie, pardonne moi, je suis tellement désolé.

-Chut, tais toi! Tu n'y est pour rien.

-Si tu savais comment j'ai eu peur..

-N'y pensons plus.

Après avoir encore une fois remercié notre ange, nous rentrons chez nous.

Juste avant, je le vis s'enfoncer dans la nuit.

_« Si les anges existent alors les démons aussi, tel que l'enfer n'existe pas sans le paradis. »_

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Gros bisous et à très bientôt pour la suite!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

_Pour ce chapitre j'ai décidé de tout faire du point de vue de Carlisle ce qui est assez compliqué._

_Quand aux reviews j'en reçois des supers sympas et je remercie toutes ses personnes que j'apprécie vraiment._

_Je vais essayé de faire durer ce chapitre le plus longtemps mais j'ai peur qu'il soit très court parce que j'écris au fur et à mesure._

_Voilà je vous laisse découvrir la suite ._

Je marchais doucement à travers la nuit, dans le noir.

Il n'y avait aucune lumière, aucun signe de vie, c'était l'idéal pour réfléchir.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, moi qui ne doutais jamais.

Pour une fois depuis si longtemps je n'étais plus seul mais il faudrait me réhabituer à la solitude.

Edward était comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu, _que je n'aurais __jamais_ .

Je m'étais fais à cette idée depuis si longtemps.

C'était çà l'immortalité : être condamné à errer seul pour l'éternité.

J'avais bien vécu quelques décennies avec les Volturis mais j'étais parti, ne mettant jamais habitué à leur façon de mépriser la vie humaine.

J'aurais dus me laisser mourir, dans ces égouts sombres et humides de Londres.

J'aurais dus être achevé par mon propre père qui serait allé jusqu'à tué son fils pour exterminer les _vampires._

_Vampire. _Ce mot me faisait mal, j'essayais d'oublier le monstre qui se cachait en moi, ce monstre assoiffé de sang. Ce n'était pas moi, ce n'était pas mon destin mais j'étais si seul.

Si, je pouvais les sauver. Mais c'était impossible, impensable pour moi.

Leur arracher la vie….Non! Je n'en avais pas le droit, je ne pouvais pas.

Ce ne serait que de l'égoïsme.

Dire que j'avais failli les tuer par mégarde, leur raccourcir leur dernier mois.

Leurs gâcher leurs derniers instants.

Je devais peut être m'en aller, ne pas revenir, les laisser vivre leur vie.

Après tout je n'étais qu' un intrus dans la leur.

Je décidais de rentrer à l'hôpital pour continuer à sauver des gens d'une mort certaine.

Cela me réconfortais de les soigner, de les empêcher de souffrir tel que j'ai souffert…..

Je poussais la porte du Cook County Hospital* et entrais.

-Docteur Cullen!

-Qu'y a-t-il Cathy?

-Nous sommes débordés au service des quarantaines.

-C'est pour çà que je suis là non ?

-Si mais nous n'avons plus suffisamment de place et il y'a deux personnes qui n'ont pas put êtres admises.

-Pui- je avoir leurs noms?

-M et Mme Masen.

Ma respiration s'arrêta, les Masen, les parents d'Edward, si jamais il mourraient alors….

-Faites les admettre le plus vite possible! Où sont-ils pour le moment?

-Ils sont dans un état très grave, malheureusement c'est la grippe espagnole et ….

-Où sont-ils?

-Au mouroir.

-Pas avant que je ne les ais examinés.

Je partis d'un pas vif au mouroir. J'espérais que Cathy se trompait, Edward souffrait tant en ce moment, je ne voulais pas alourdir la charge qui pesait tant sur ses épaules.

En entrant, je les vis.

Sa mère était une très très belle femme, elle avait des cheveux couleurs cuivres comme ceux d'Edward.

Son père avait l'air sévère mais avait beaucoup de distinction et les beaux yeux verts d'Edward.

Tous deux étaient rongés par la fièvre, je ne pouvais plus rien pour eux.

Mais comment _lui _dire.

A ce moment j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et _le _vit entrer.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de chagrin, de tristesse, de peur.

Anna se tenait derrière lui et lui tenait la main.

-Edward, je suis désolé.

-Je voulais tant les revoir une dernière fois.

-Chéri, non. lui dis Annie.

-C'est ma faute, repris Edward.

-Edward, ce n'est la faute de personne.

-Annie tu peux sortir s'il te plait?

-Tu es sur Edward?

-Oui s'il te plait.

Quand Annie fut sorti, je ne savais que faire.

Je regardais tendrement Edward, il avait l'air si triste, perturbé, ébranlé.

Lorsque soudain, il se jeta dans mes bras et se mis à pleurer.

Il était si fragile depuis le début, constamment à fleur de peau, sensible et il venait de libérer toute sa peine. Il était si jeune et avait tant souffert. La mort de ses parents l'avait anéanti.

Je le laissais pleurer doucement. Il était comme un fils, je devais prendre soin de lui comme un père l'aurait fait. Sans le faire souffrir, en le consolant, le calmant.

-Je suis désolé, dis Edward, je n'aurais pas du, ce n'est pas correct.

-Edward, ne sois pas désolé, je serais toujours là pour toi.

_C'est ainsi que s'achève ce court chapitre, ne vous inquiétez la suite paraitra normalement demain sinon au plus tard lundi mais j'aurais déjà écris deux chapitres ( je profite du week end pour m'avancer)_

_Voilà dites moi si vous êtes déçus ou non et à très très bientôt._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6

_Je suis vraiment désolé de mon retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver la suite._

_J'espère que le précédent chapitre vous a plu ( s'il vous plait dites le moi )_

_Et si oui je referais plusieurs chapitres du point de vue de Carlisle._

_Donc s'il vous plait reviews je n'en ai que 9 pour l'instant et c'est très peu._

_J'ai vraiment besoin de vos critiques pour voir si çà vous plait ou non, si il faut que je change etc….._

_Je les accepte toutes même si c'est pour me dire que vous n'aimez du moment que vous dites pourquoi._

_Ne vous inquiétez Renaissance n'est pas prêt d'être arrêté car j'ai encore pleins d'idées pour la suite et même pour une future fiction ( pour plus d'infos allez sur mon profil )_

_Voilà je vous laisse la suite._

Je sortis de l'hôpital sans un mot, l'air froid ne me fis rien, je frissonnais mais pas de froid, _de peur_.

_La peur_ m'envahissait et prenait la place du bonheur, de la joie.

Je n'étais plus, je vivais sans vivre.

La réalité m'avait fouettée en plein visage, m'avait ramené à la réalité.

La vie était un jeu que j'étais en train de perdre, un échiquier et bientôt ce serait échec et mat.

J'avais perdu mes cavaliers et bientôt ce serait ma dame puis mon roi.

Annie ne parlait pas non plus elle comprenait même si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose.

Pour elle, mourir dans un mois ou dans 20 ans c'était la même chose.

C'était la fin naturelle de la vie.

Elle me serrait la main de ses doigts fins comme pour me rassurer et me transmettre un peu de chaleur.

Nous étions arrivés chez nous sans dire un mot.

Puis, je pris conscience qu'il me restait une chose pour l'instant _ma _Annie.

Elle était là, près de moi, et nous mourrons ensembles main dans la main, heureux et amoureux.

Je la pris sur mes genoux et me lui fredonnait une chanson, _sa _chanson.

C'était une berceuse que j'avais composé pour elle, peut après l'avoir rencontré, je l'aimais déjà tellement.

J'essuyais du dos de la main les larmes telles des perles qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Puis la mis dans mes bras tel un enfant et la montait dans notre chambre.

Je la regardais s'endormir, c'était un moment si beau, si doux, si merveilleux.

Je pourrais passer ma vie à la regarder dormir.

Puis, je sombrais à mon tour dans le sommeil.

_Je me retrouvais dans la forêt, là où nous avions vu cette chose. Mais nous étions restés là._

_La chose était sorti de derrière les buissons et semblait être prête à nous attaquer._

_Nous restions là figés par tant de beauté._

_On aurait un ange. Sa beauté était si frappante, il illuminait au soleil de milliers de diamants._

_Ii nous sourit poliment avant de fondre sur nous pour nous tuer._

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Ce rêve était si captivant.

Je n'arrivais pas à me retirer cette chose de l'esprit, il était si beau de sa démarche sauvage et gracieuse.

Sa peau qui brillait au soleil et des yeux…..si beaux, si hypnotisant.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par Annie:

-Edward, tout va bien?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, çà va. _Ses mots sonnaient faux._

-Edward, ne me le cache pas. Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sais.

-Annie, çà va aller.

-Tu devrais peut être aller voir le docteur Cullen.

-Oui, peut être…..

-Edward, il te comprendra, il a déjà tant fais pour nous.

-Je sais, j'irais.

Je pris mon manteau et sortit et fus saisi d'horreur.

Tout le quartier était désert, les maisons étaient abandonnées et je regardais tous ses chiens errants, sans maitre et les jardins envahis de mauvaises herbes.

Il n'y avait plus que notre maison, et bientôt elle serait vide, le quartier mourra en même temps que nous.

J'accélérais mon allure et me rendis au cabinet du docteur cullen.

Le cabinet était vide. Il devait sans doute être à l'hôpital.

J'allais rentrer à la maison quand je le rencontrais. Décidément, il était toujours là au bon moment.

-Edward es-ce que çà va?

J'oubliais d'un coup pourquoi j'étais venu rien qu'en le voyant.

-Oh, rien d'important.

-Edward. Dit-il d'un ton triste. Quand me ferra tu confiance?

-Je , j'ai oublié ce que je voulais vous dire.

-Ce n'est pas grave entre.

Je rentrais une nouvelle fois dans son cabinet, rien n'avais changé, tout était resté comme avant et lui aussi ne changeait pas.

Je m'asseyais dans un de ses fauteuils et me pris la tête entre les mains.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir, lui me regardait sans rien dire.

Mais une photo accroché au mur me rappela pourquoi j'était venu.

C'était une photo prise dans je ne sais quelle forêt.

-Edward?

Il regarda un moment la photo puis me regarda.

-Edward?

-Je, je me rappelle..

-Tu peux tout me dire Edward.

-J'ai fais un rêve sur cette forêt, nous étions dans la clairière et quelque chose se cachait prête à nous attaquer.

-Comment était elle?

-La chose était d'une beauté envoutante incroyable, et ses yeux si hypnotisant…..

Le docteur Cullen me fixa étrangement, il paraissait troublé, inquiet pour je ne sais quelle raison.

-Docteur Cullen?

Il ne tourna pas la tête, il semblait si… pétrifié.

J'avais l'impression qu'il ne respirait plus. Il était tel une statue de marbre.

-Do..docteur Cullen?

-Oui ?

-Tout va bien?

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas….je pensais à quelque chose.

-Ah, que pensez vous de ce rêve?

-Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est que ton imagination mais il faut que je te laisse j'ai….des choses importantes à faire.

-Oui, je comprends, au revoir.

Il ne me répondit pas. Je sortit de son cabinet encore plus égaré qu'en y entrant.

Pourquoi avait il régit ainsi?

Mais peut être que je me trompais. Il avait des choses encore plus graves à régler.

Les gens mourraient petit à petit, le monde mourrait petit à petit.

Je marchais en réfléchissant. Peut être vaudrait-il mieux que je ne retourne pas voir le docteur Cullen.

Il avait tant de choses à faire, il devait avoir une famille, une femme, des enf….

Je butais sur ce mot, je repensais au bébé, à ce petit qui ne viendrait jamais au monde.

Cela aurait mieux valu de toute façon. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il connaisse ce monde au point où il en est.

Je glissais la clé dans la serrure et rentrait.

Annie m'attendait l'air inquiet.

-Alors?

Je ne voulais pas lui dire ce qu'il c'était réellement passé. Elle en souffrirait trop, je devais souffrir seul et en silence.

-Oh, très bien, finalement ce n'était que mon imagination rien de plus.

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue mais elle ne rajouta rien de plus.

Je la pris dans mes bras pour être près d'elle.

Elle sentait si bon, c'était un mélange de lila, de rose et une touche de cerise, c'était si agréable.

Je me reculais d'un pas pour mieux la contempler. Elle était toujours aussi belle, si pétillante, si pleine de cette joie de vivre. J'imprimais ce souvenir dans ma mémoire.

Ensuite je me dirigeais vers notre poste de radio, là où nous était parvenue cette horrible nouvelle.

Je l'allumais, une douce musique s'en échappa.

Je pris ensuite Annie dans mes bras et là fit pivoter vers moi.

Je lui dis galamment: -M'accorderiez vous cette danse?

-Avec grand plaisir, me dit elle en riant.

Annie était une excellente cavalière, elle se déplaçait en rythme sans hésitation, elle me sourit, pour toute réponse je l'embrassais tendrement puis lui murmurait à l'oreille: Je t'aime.

_Voilà c'est ici que s'achève ce 6__ème__ chapitre alors déçu ou non?_

_Laissez des reviews! Je remercie du fond du cœur ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et qui me laissent une trace de leur passage._

_Je l'espère à très très bientôt._

_J'hésite à faire un deuxième chapitre du point de vue de Carlisle qu'en pensez vous?_

_Bisous à toutes et tous._


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou, j'espère que la fiction vous plait sinon dites moi pourquoi s'il vous plait._

_J'ai pleins d'idées de futures fictions mais il faut que je termine celle là d'abord quand même._

_Je vais essayée de faire passer pas mal d'émotions tant qu'Edward est humain et je vais jouer un peu avec son destin sans être trop sadique évidemment!_

_J'ai envie de me lâcher au niveau écriture et comme j'écris en écoutant en musique et que j'écoute n'importe quoi: pour vous donner un exemple là j'écoute Alizée Moi…..Lolita._

_Je sais je suis très bizarre mais bon c'est mon caractère je suis très très impulsive ^ ^_

_Bon allez j'arrête de vous embêter!_

_Chapitre 7_

_Voilà nous y sommes, c'est la fin, the end._

_Je fermais les yeux et sombrait dans le sommeil éternel._

_Tout était noir, j'étais seul, mais c'était rassurant en un sens._

_Il n'y avait plus de contraintes et j'étais libre, flottant quelque part, tel une étoile._

_Quelque chose se rapprochait, je ne savais pas ce que c'était et je le vis._

_Il était tout près, si beau, si mystérieux,__ si inhumain ._

_Il s'approchait doucement pour me tuer et tout d'un coup, je ne sentis plus rien._

_C'était fini, tout était fini._

Je me réveillais en pleine nuit, trempé de sueur.

Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, j'avais du mal à respirer.

La chaleur était étouffante, je me levais avec précaution et descendis.

J'allais dans la cuisine. La fraicheur du carrelage me fit du bien.

Je pris un verre et me servis un peu d'eau fraiche.

J'avalais d'une seule traite et m'en resservais.

Mon cœur se calma et repris une vitesse normale.

Je sortis m'installer sur le perron. L'air était frais et je frissonnais par petits coups.

Le ciel était envahi de milliers d'étoiles.

Une étoile filante traversa la voie lactée.

Je ne pris pas la peine de faire un vœu, il ne se réaliserait pas, c'était impossible.

Je remontais me coucher et me glissait aux côtés d'Annie qui dormait paisiblement.

Je fermais les yeux et m'endormis aussitôt.

Je me réveillais, tout engourdi.

Le soleil passait déjà à travers les rideaux de la chambre.

Il ne devait pas être loin de midi.

Annie devait déjà être levée.

Le lit défait confirma ma suggestion.

Je sortis de mon cocon et descendait.

J'entendis une conversation dans l'une des pièces mais n'en comprenait pas le sens.

J'entendais Annie chuchoter mais ne parvenait pas à entendre l'autre personne.

-Annie ?

Elle ne me répondit pas mais je la vis soudain devant moi.

Elle n'était pas seule, elle me regardait sans rien dire.

Elle semblait pétrifiée.

Quelqu'un apparu dans l'angle de la porte.

C'était Carlisle, il se tenait à l'écart de moi, un air inquiet et fatigué sur le visage.

Il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup dormir ces temps-ci.

Il avait de grandes cernes noires comme à son habitude.

Je n'osais rien lui demander m'attendant à une nouvelle qui ne ferait qu'alourdir mon cœur déjà trop déchiqueté.

Il pris la parole le premier.

-Edward, j'ai des nouvelles concernant tes parents.

Mon cœur se stoppa net, des nouvelles.

Elles étaient de toute façon mauvaises, rien ne pouvait être bon ces temps-ci

J'eu un moment d'espoir mais celui-ci retomba aussitôt.

Je préférais attendre et le laisser m'annoncer la suite Je ne dis rien.

-Edward, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à sauver ton père. Il est décédé cette nuit.

_Il fit une pause avant de reprendre._

-Ta mère n'en a plus pour très longtemps, elle aimerait te voir une dernière fois.

Ma mère était encore en vie. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux.

-Passe le plus rapidement possible, elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

Je ne dis rien, je ne pouvais pas le concevoir ainsi.

Jusqu'à présent mon univers était resté intact.

Désormais il manquait une pièce au puzzle qui était ma vie.

Et je les perdrais les unes après les autres.

-Edward?

La voix d'Annie me fit sursauter.

-Il ne faut pas attendre trop longtemps.

-Oui, j'irais.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?

-Non, je ne veux pas t'exposer.

-Edward!

Je le savais, nous ne nous en sortiront pas mais je voulais qu'elle est plus de temps que moi.

Je sais c'est absurde mais je veux mourir avant elle.

Je ne veux pas la voir morte, froide, sans vie dans un lit d'hôpital.

-Non, tout ira bien, reste là.

Je m'arrêtais un instant avant de sortir affronter la réalité. Carlisle m'accompagna.

-Edward, çà va aller ?

Je ne savais que lui répondre.

Il sembla comprendre et ne rajouta rien.

Nous marchions tranquillement dans la rue.

Nous arrivâmes en vue de l'hôpital.

-Edward, je suis désolé mais il faut que je retourne à mon cabinet, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

Cette fois ce fut lui qui m'enlaça chaleureusement.

-Je serais toujours là, ne t'inquiète pas, viens me voir.

Je pénétrais dans l'hôpital.

Je demandais à une dame d'une trentaine d'années où se trouvait ma mère.

Elle me répondit qu'elle se trouvait au mouroir.

Au mouroir! Il la considérait déjà comme morte, comme ne faisant plus partie de ce monde.

Aucun médecin n'était à son chevet.

Je la vis suffoquant, cherchant à trouver un peu d'air.

Elle avait l'air si malade…

-Maman, je suis là, c'est Edward.

Ma mère tourna faiblement la tête dans ma direction.

Ses yeux étaient rouges et humides, elle pleurait mon père.

-E..Edward…comme je suis…..heureuse de …..te….revoir.

Je pris sa main pour la réconforter. Elle était brûlante.

Elle avait tant l'air de souffrir.

-Comment te sens-tu?

-Faible

Oui, en effet, faible elle l'était.

Elle avait toujours était un peu fragile mais ne voulait jamais rien entendre quand on lui demandait de s'allonger un moment après avoir travaillé.

Et les années n'arrangeaient pas son caractère.

-Et si inutile.

Elle ne changerait jamais. Elle aimait bouger en permanence et faire avancer les choses.

Je ris intérieurement en la voyant avec un bon rhume sortit tondre la pelouse ou s'occuper des courses.

Elle ne supportait pas de ne rien faire.

-Tu as vue le docteur Cullen?

-Oui, je l'ai vu. C'est un jeune homme charmant et il a été si patient auprès de ton père lorsqu'il était….enfin tu vois de quoi je parle.

Mon père avait surement dut souffrir et sa mort n'a pas dut être calme et sans souffrance, comme tous ses gens qui mourraient en permanence dans ses murs froids et blancs qui constituaient cet hôpital.

J'entendais les autres patients souffrant, appelant à l'aide, agonisant.

J'avais tant envie de sortir de cet endroit.

-Il faut te reposer.

-J'y tacherait.

-Tu me le promet?

-Oui, c'est une promesse.

-Je t'aime Edward.

-Moi aussi maman.

Je déposais un baiser sur son front et sortit.

Je rentrais directement chez moi.

Je marchais vite d'un pas mal assuré.

Je courais presque, ne cherchant pas à éviter les gens.

Les rares passants que je croisais marchait à une même allure que moi.

Nous étions tous conscients de ce qu'il se passait.

Nous savions tous ce qui allait nous arriver.

Et vo_ilà déjà la fin de ce chapitre._

_Alors déçus ou non?_

_Comme c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui j'aimerais beaucoup voir pleins de reviews positives et négatives._

_Allez je vous laisse!_

_XOXO_

_Caroline ou Caro comme vous voulez_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

_Point de vue de Carlisle_

_Il y'a des moments où je me dis que je n'appartiens pas à ce monde._

_Que je suis un intrus dans cette société._

_Etre ce que je suis c'est être un monstre._

_C'est pour l'éternité, pour toujours._

_J'en veux me réveiller, loin d'ici, différent._

_Mais il est là, je dois le protéger, c'est l'unique raison qui me pousse à rester ici, c'est le but de ma vie._

_Edward._

Voilà, vous venez de lire l'introduction à ce chapitre, si vous êtes un peu perdu posez moi toutes les questions que vous voulez et si vous voulez en savoir plus sur les personnages n'hésitez pas à me le demander.

Je suis là rien que vous et c'est pour vous que j'écris sincèrement.

Donc j'avais posée la question pour savoir si un deuxième point de vue vous plaisait et j'ai reçu des réponses positives donc je me lance.

C'est dur enfin pour moi, de changer de point de vue.

Je vais faire mon possible pour allonger ce chapitre le plus possible.

Voilà, je vous laisse avec Carlisle.

Edward, edward…..

Je pensais à lui tout en triant des dossiers qui s'entassaient sur mon bureau depuis un bout de temps.

Je ne me concentrais plus en ce moment, ma vie enfin mon éternité défilait doucement devant moi.

La pluie tambourinait contre les vitres de mon cabinet.

Heureusement, je ne craignais pas le froid et l'obscurité m'étais favorable en tout point.

J'étais près à faire une fois de plus une garde de nuit.

J'avais vu la mère d'Edward, une femme forte, sévère mais qui était prête à tout pour son fils unique.

La mère de mes rêves, celle que je n'ai pas connu

Ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie et cela restera à jamais comme la plus belle preuve d'amour en ce monde: se sacrifier pour les êtres que l'on aime plus que tout.

Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle mais j'ai appris des rares fois où mon père me parlait d'elle que j'avais hérité ses cheveux blonds vénitiens tels ceux d'un ange.

Un ange, voilà ce qu'était ma mère désormais, heureuse au paradis.

Je ne pourrais jamais la rejoindre, je suis damné, les vampires sont damnés, voués à l'Enfer.

C'étaient les paroles de mon père, lui qui maudissait et condamnait les êtres de mon espèces.

Des fils du diable m'avait-il dit.

Ces mots résonnent encore aujourd'hui dans ma mémoire et repassent sans jamais s'arrêter.

J'attendais patiemment que la nuit fut tombée pour retourner à l'hôpital.

J'espérais que la mère d'Edward tienne le coup.

Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward fut orphelin et garde le souvenir d'une mère sans vie, pâle et glaciale allongée sur un lit d'hôpital après avoir tant souffert.

J'avais besoin de le voir heureux avant qu'il ne parte pour toujours.

Toujours…Je ne pouvais pas le voir partir, c'était impossible.

J'étais égoïste, un vrai monstre.

Comment pouvais-je vouloir le garder pour moi?

Je n'en avais pas le droit.

Je n 'avais pas à le vouloir.

Je devais le chasser de mon esprit mais n'y parvenait pas.

De rage j'envoyais une pile de dossiers au sol.

La stupéfaction me cloua sur place: Je ne m'emportais jamais après quoi que ce soit.

Je devenais peu à peu ce que je redoutais depuis le début d'être.

Un vampire assoiffé de sang, solitaire, méprisant.

Je ne devais pas céder. Pas maintenant. Pas après toutes ces années.

Je pris mon manteau et sortit sous une pluie battante.

Le vent soufflait dans les arbres qui projetaient leurs ombres .

Je marchais d'un pas vite, pressé de revoir la mère d'Edward.

Il n'y avait personne, j'étais seul.

Je m'arrêtais un instant et m'asseyais sur un banc.

Je réfléchissais.

Je repensais à ma vie humaine.

Il y'avait tant de choses que j'aurais aimé avoir et que je n'avais pas.

Une épouse, des enfants, une famille…

Toutes les personnes normales en avaient une.

Mais pas moi.

Je me demandais pourquoi. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois si seul?

Pourquoi ? Avais-je envie de hurler.

Je me relevais pour continuer ma route.

Je remarquais un clochard, assis sur le bord du trottoir.

Il chantait à voix basse.

Ce chant était si beau, si doux mais tellement mélancolique.

« Bientôt ce sera la fin. Ma vie sera fini. Je te rejoindrais, tel est mon destin. Ma Lucie. Je reviens près de toi… »

Je restais là sans bouger, en l'écoutant.

Je lui laissais de quoi se loger cette nuit et repris ma route.

J'arrivais en vue de l'hôpital et poussait la lourde porte.

Les infirmières bougeaient dans tous les sens telles des abeilles.

Il y'avait tant à faire.

-Bonsoir Docteur Cullen.

-Bonne nuit à vous .

Je me dirigeais vers l'infirmière en chef.

-Bonsoir Lisie.

-Bonsoir je suis bien contente de vous voir, il y a tant à faire.

-Oui, c'est pour çà que je suis là n'est-ce pas?

Je me dirigeais vers le mouroir.

Il était étrangement vide, il y avait seulement une douzaine de patients.

Les dernières victimes pensais-je…

Mme Cullen semblait aller mieux cette nuit. Cela me rassurait.

Je pris sa température, elle avait encore de la fièvre mais celle-ci tombait.

Elle avait l'air endormie. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller.

J'allais sortir lorsqu'elle me retint par le bras.

Elle ne frémis pas à mon contact.

La fièvre me dis-je.

-Docteur Cullen?

-Oui c'est bien moi.

-Vous connaissez Edward il me semble?

-Oui, je connais votre fils.

-Je voudrais, avant de mourir..

-Mais vous n'allez pas mourir Mme Cullen.

-Je le sais, je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps comme mon Edward.

Que voulait elle dire?

-Heu, je ne…

-Je voudrais que vous le sauviez Docteur Cullen.

-Le sauver mais…

-Je sais qui vous êtes.

Elle savait….. Comment pouvait-elle savoir? C'était impossible….

-Je ne vois pas de quoi…

-Vous pouvez faire plus que tout le monde pour lui, je le sais c' est tout.

-Je, j'essaierais…

-Vous me le jurer?

Je m'arrêtais un instant et lui dis:

-Je vous le jure.

Je sortis ensuite sans me retourner.

Qu'avais-je fait? Je venais de lui promettre de….

Je m'arrêtais là. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pourrais pas le faire.

Cela ne finirait pas ainsi. Pas de cette manière.

J'espérais encore qu'Edward survivrait à cette maladie.

J'espérais qu'il vivrait longtemps et heureux avec Annie.

Je marchais dans le couloir quand une infirmière vint à ma rencontre.

-Docteur Cullen, une certaine Annie voudrait vous parler.

Annie? Mais pourquoi venait-elle à cette heure pour me voir?

-Elle dit que c'est important.

-Oui, je peux la recevoir dans mon bureau.

-Bien je vais la chercher.

Je poussais la porte. Elle était de dos, je ne voyais pas son visage.

-Annie?

Elle ne répondit pas. Je restais un moment sans oser m'approcher d'elle.

Elle se retourna.

Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, sa poitrine se soulevait dans un mouvement précipité : elle pleurait.

-Annie que se passe t'il?

-Docteur Cullen, il faut m'aider.

-Qui y'a-t-il ?

- C'est Edward…il…il….est gravement malade.

Je m'arrêtais net. La terre s'arrêta de tourner un instant.

Tout s'écroulais autour de moi. C'était fini.

Tout était fini.

La fin, l'Enfer.

_Voilà comment ce termine ce nouveau chapitre. Alors çà vous a plu?_

_Oui / Non ?_

_Dites moi tout çà avec des reviews je les attends avec impatience et bien entendu j'y réponds!_

_XOXO Caro_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9

_Alors, voilà nous y sommes._

_Pas trop déçus j'espère mais il fallait que çà arrive de toute façon._

_Comme je le disais c'est la fin mais pas le dernier chapitre._

_C'est juste le commencement de la fin._

_Je pense que j'écrirais encore trois chapitre ou moins ou plus je ne sais pas encore._

_Je vous souhaite à tous un bon été car c'est le 21 juin!_

_Et de bonnes vacances._

_Moi je ne pars pas tout de suite ne vous inquiétez pas._

_J'ai encore deux semaines devant moi donc ne paniquez pas._

_Pour ma prochaine fiction j'hésite entre plusieurs choses je vous dirais ce que j'ai choisie plus tard._

_Je vais encore essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs mais par contre le temps de publication sera allongée ou alors je le ferais en plusieurs parties je ne sais pas._

_Je remercie du fond du cœur toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fiction et qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis._

_Je choisirais le ou la meilleure lectrice celui ou celle qui aura dès le début été là et je ferais un personnage pour lui ou elle._

_Voilà merci de prendre la peine de me lire._

_Très très bonne lecture à vous._

Ma tête semblait être sur le point d'exploser. La douleur revenait sans cesser dans mon crâne avec plus de force à chaque fois. Je ne me souvenais plus de rien sauf de cette masse qui tournait en rond dans ma tête. J'avais mal, je transpirais sur mon lit. Je n'avais plus la force d'ouvrir les paupières qui restaient closes me plongeant dans le noir.

J'entendais des voix autour de moi, des mouvements mais je ne pouvais leur répondre.

J'étais cloué, retenu par une force sans pareille.

De temps en temps je me sentais plonger dans les abîmes comme si je me noyais dans l'infini.

Je comprenais quelques bout de phrases:

Fièvre….ne va pas mieux….peur…..docteur Cullen….Annie….malade…..grave

Le docteur Cullen et Annie étaient près de moi, je sentais le parfum doux et subtil d'Annie et la voix douce de ténor du Docteur Cullen. Ils étaient là tout deux près de moi et je ne pouvais leur répondre.

Tout c'était passé si vite. J'étais rentré de l'hôpital, ma mère n'allait pas mieux.

J'avais ouvert la porte, embrassé Annie, posé mon manteau, monté les escaliers et plus rien.

Un trou noir, le néant. Je m'étais sentit tomber, j'avais heurté le parquet dur et froid, j'avais entendu un cri, une porte qui claquait, le silence puis des bruits de pas rapides qui montaient les escaliers, des bras qui me soulevaient de terre et me posaient sur une civière.

Les bruits de la nuit, la sirène de l'ambulance, des pleurs, des mots.

La porte de l'hôpital qui s'ouvrait, les infirmières se pressant autour de moi et Annie qui me tenait la main, Carlisle qui me rassurait.

Maintenant j'étais allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. J'entendais les autres malades, gémissants, suppliants de faire cesser cette douleur qui montait en eux, qui montait en moi.

Eux avaient la force de hurler, de combattre, moi non.

J'étais faible, je me laissais aller. A quoi bon lutter? Ma vie se terminerait ainsi.

Maintenant ou dans une semaine qu'elle importance?

Je sentais la mort qui m'enveloppait, qui m'appelait, qui me disait de la rejoindre.

J'avais envi de la suivre, de la prendre dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'étouffe .

J'avais envi de mourir, de partir pour ne plus revenir après tout…..

_Je sais c'est trop trop court mais la suite arrive! Don't panic_


	11. Chapter 11

**Renaissance **

**Chapitre 10**

**Le début de la fin 2**

_Coucou à tous, désolée du retard mais j'essaie de rallonger les chapitres pour vous offrir un peu plus de lecture et de plaisir enfin je l'espère ^ ^_

_Je vous souhaite aussi de très bonnes vacances car moi je suis déjà tranquille et j'ai plus de temps pour écrire et ma nouvelle fiction paraîtra après celle là encore faut il que je trouve un sujet._

_Que diriez vous d'un Bella/Edward ?_

_Par contre je n'écrirais sans doute pas un Bella/Jacob je suis du côté des vampires moi, OK j'avoue je suis un peu anti loups garous pardon à tous les adeptes de la Jacob-Mania!_

_Donc il va falloir que Carlisle fasse un choix et je vous dévoile une info en exclusivité sur mon profil allez voir, enfin n'y allez pas si vous préférez attendre._

_Je suis super contente je viens de dépasser le cap des 1000 visites mais par contre niveau reviews….._

_J'en ai un peu besoin quand même pour connaître l'avis des gens._

_Je lis beaucoup de fictions en ce moment en cherchant l 'inspiration ce qui est très très dur pour moi._

_Je connais la fin mais pas le milieu problématique._

_L'un ou l'une d'entre vous passe un examen?_

_Si oui bon courage à tous je suis avec vous!_

_Je suis ouverte et j'adore parler avec les gens donc n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des messages ou discuter par reviews j'aime beaucoup._

_Merci de prendre le temps de me lire, moi en contrepartie j'essaie de trouver des idées pour m'améliorer dans mes chapitres, l'histoire, les personnages._

_Si vous aimez le mag Envy lisez le cette semaine on parle de Kristen et Robert._

_Car évidemment j'adore ces deux acteurs, j'ai vue« Into the wild » ( en pleine nature ) et je suis déçue._

_Kristen y joue un petit rôle et elle n'est pas assez présente et le sujet du film m'a ennuyé plus que tout donc bof bof moi je dis. Par contre si vous aimez déprimer en plein mois de juin regardez le ^ ^_

_Je parle, je parle et je sais que vous n'aurez pas le courage de lire mes introductions mais j'aime bien dévoiler ma personnalité car elle ne parait pas dans Renaissance._

_Je vous promet que ma prochaine fiction sera bien plus marrante vu que les Cullen seront là avec Edward 3 ._

_Dites moi hein si je vous ennuie…._

_Allez sur ce: Très bonne visite dans Renaissance._

_Caroline qui vous adore!_

Point de vue Carlisle:

Je m 'assis près de lui, près d'Edward.

Mon cœur qui ne battait plus depuis longtemps, trop longtemps, me faisait mal, me faisait souffrir.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti si mal, si vide, sans vie.

Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide. La seule raison de me battre, partait, s'éloignait de moi de plus en plus pour ne jamais me revenir. Je le regardais pâle, sans vie, sans force, se laissant sombrer.

Il fallait choisir, j'avais deux possibilités: laisser la vie suivre son cours et accepter sa fin, sa mort ou tenter l'impossible, défier Dieu et l'arracher des ténèbres qui me l'enlevait, le tuait, le faisait souffrir plus que n'importe quel humain… Humain, si je choisissais la deuxième solution, il ne le serait plus et ce pour toujours. Il serait entre le vie et la mort pour l'éternité, un monstre assoiffé de sang loin de l'ange blanc et pur qu'il est en ce moment.

Même souffrant il gardait un air serein et paisible, par moments j'avais l'impression de le voir sourire.

Annie assise à mes côtés pleurait. Sa poitrine se soulevait par petits coups et je sentais son cœur battre de façon irrégulière.

Annie, il fallait que je la prenne en compte dans mon choix futur.

Edward mort, Annie serait veuve et seule, le pleurant.

Mais je pourrais l'épauler, à deux nous seront plus forts ou je pourrais la rendre à sa famille qui l'attends en Europe. Là, elle pourrait reprendre le cours normal de sa vie, peut être se remarier, avoir des enfants, continuer son métier d'infirmière.

Par contre, si je choisissais la deuxième solution, Edward ne me le pardonnerait pas, il m'en aurait voulu de laisser Annie seule alors qu'il serait toujours là mais ne pourrait l'approcher sous peine de la tuer par inadvertance.

Il y'avais la transformation même, je me rappelais que trop bien cette nuit froide et sombre dans les égouts où j'avais cesser d'exister en tant qu'humain.

Je sens le feu prendre possession de chaque parcelle de mon corps, me consumant, revenant sans cesse bourdonner dans mes tympans et mon réveil, la prise de conscience de ce que je suis devenu.

Cette soif me brulant et me démangeant la gorge.

Entendre le sang couler dans les veines d'humain. Devoir contrôler nos envies, notre faim.

Etre sur nos gardes en permanence.

Car le moindre faux pas conduit à la mort d'un innocent.

Un innocent ayant une famille, une femme, des enfants, un chien ou un chat.

Tous ces êtres qui le pleureraient amèrement, souffrant de ne plus le voir rentrer le soir.

Je ne savais comment procéder. Je ne savais s'il survivrait. Mais je savais une chose: je le laisserais pas.

Je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Je choisirais la meilleure solution.

Je le regardais dormir paisiblement, au moins lorsqu'il dormait, il ne souffrait pas.

Je le regardais rêver, errer dans des mondes qui n'appartiennent qu'à lui où les autres n'ont pas leur place, où _je _n'ai pas ma place.

Il bougeait de temps en temps et quelques rides venaient se rajouter sur son front avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues.

Annie semblait ailleurs, vagabondant dans ses pensées. Ses yeux avaient tant pleurés qu'ils étaient désormais secs et gonflés tels des petits ballons rouges remplis d'hélium.

Ses petites mains étaient posées délicatement sur ses genoux qu'elle avait croisés.

Elle regardait ailleurs enfin je le supposais car ses yeux étaient fixés dans le loin.

Je n'osais lui parler de crainte de revoir des larmes pareilles à des diamants couler sur son visage de porcelaine. Je ne voulais pas troubler ce moment où elle semblait si sereine, cet instant où elle arrêtait de penser aux autres pour s'occuper d'elle-même.

Elle le méritait, ce n'était qu'un fragile petit bout de femme, combattant seule le monde infâme qui l'entourait. Elle se détourna de ses pensées pour regarder Edward.

On pouvait voir dans ses yeux une petite flamme fière qui se dressait face au vent et on pouvait y lire l'amour, la tendresse et la fidélité qu'elle portait à son mari.

Elle ne devait pas souffrir, il fallait que je pense à elle pour mon choix.

Tout à coup, une idée me vint.

J'avais passé quelques temps avec les Volturi. Avec eux j'avais parcouru le monde à la recherche de raretés, d'exceptions pour compléter la garde d'Aro.

Nous nous étions rendus à Paris pendant l'un de nos voyages.

A l'époque la ville était calme et les vampires ne se montraient que rarement.

A l'hôtel où nous nous étions installés nous avions rencontrés un jeune vampire du nom d'Henry.

Il était vampire depuis la Renaissance et avait fait parti d'un des célèbres courtisans de Louis XVI, rare humain qu'il appréciait pour son goût sur en matière d'art.

Lui-même était doté d'une très rare finesse et avait un raffinement pareil à celui que possédait Aro.

Aro c'était vite attaché à ce vampire tout particulièrement à cause d'un don très rare qu'il possédait. Il pouvait entrer dans l'esprit de toute personne et enlever ou modifier ce qu'il souhaitait.

Un don très intéressant que convoitait Aro et Henry ne ce fut pas prier pour entrer dans le clan très fermé des Volturi.

Désormais il habitait à Volterra et était appelé de temps en temps pour des services.

C'était lui la solution de tout mes problèmes mais l'idée m'effrayait et me révulsait.

Je n'aimais pas modifier la réalité, toucher à quelque chose qui pour moi était sacrée.

Si je l'appelais cela voudrait dire que j'enfreindrai tous mes principes.

Que je me montrerais capable d'un égoïsme sans pareil. Que je serais capable d'ôter la vie humaine et de me vouer à l'enfer. J'aurai dut être damner pour avoir de pareilles pensées mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à rester seul un instant de plus.

Je me levais et me dirigeait vers mon bureau résolu à contacter Henry.

Point de vue d'Annie :

Je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je contemplais Edward, mon Edward dormir paisiblement.

Il avait l'air si heureux, si tranquille. Malgré mon chagrin j'étais heureuse.

La souffrance ne faisait qu'embellir son visage d'ange.

Il était si beau. Je caressais ses boucles cuivres et déposait un baisé sur son front.

Ma vue se brouilla par l'arrivée de nouvelles larmes.

Celles-ci tombaient sur son drap et formaient de petites flaques dispersées et irrégulières.

Je lui pris la main, celle-ci était brûlante mais me réchauffait.

Un frisson me parcouru à cause de la différence de température entre mon corps et le sien.

Je sentais mes paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes. J'essayais de lutter contre le sommeil mais n'y parvins pas. Juste avant de sombrer je sentis deux bras glacés m'emporter et une voix douce me murmurant à l'oreille: « Annie je suis désolé, pardonne-moi »

Point de vue d'Edward :

Je m'étais senti descendre doucement dans les ténèbres avant de toucher le fond.

Là rien. Le noir. Le silence.

Il n'y avait rien, j'étais seul.

Puis soudain j'eu envi de me battre, de remonter à la surface.

Je le souhaitais de tout mon cœur, me débattais me forçant un passage à travers les ombres sans vie qui évoluaient autour de moi.

Je vis une petite lumière, toute petite mais si lumineuse dans tout ce noir.

C'était un petit soleil, mon petit soleil.

Je le frôlais du doigt, celui-ci sembla trembler puis s'agrandit pour me permettre d'apercevoir le ciel.

Je l'agrandis avant de me créer un passage et y pénétrait.

Nous étions au printemps et je me promenais avec Annie.

La lumière se reflétait doucement sur ses longs cheveux blonds.

Elle semblait voler dans sa robe blanche qui lui tombait jusqu'au genoux.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la fit tournoyer sur ses pieds.

Elle se mit à rire tout doucement puis mon rire se joint au sien pour se répercuter entre les arbres de plus en plus fort.

Nous tombâmes à la renverse sur l'herbe, rigolant et jouant comme des enfants.

Nous roulâmes dans l'herbe jusqu'à être couvert de vert de la tête aux pieds.

Je la pris dans mes bras et elle se pelotonna contre mon torse.

Je la regardais, elle jouant avec mes mains.

Je m'approchais doucement d'elle et pris son visage entre mes mains avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle me souris et derechef je l'embrassais.

Je lui demandai de fermer les yeux. Elle les fermis . Je la levais et je posais un genou à terre.

-Annie, tu es la fée qui a ensorcelée ma vie. Je ne veux que toi en ce monde. Je veux te voir à mes côtés tant que tu voudras de moi. Je ne souhaite que toi. Acceptes-tu de devenir mon ange gardien? Je te promets que je serais le tien pour l'éternité.

Pour toute réponse elle m'embrassa tendrement et nous retombâmes sur l'herbe.

La lumière se referma et je retombai brusquement dans le puis noir et profond dont j'étais pris au piège.

Je rouvris les yeux et me sortait de ma torpeur. J'avais chaud et étouffait dans ses draps.

J'avais besoin de boire un peu d'eau. Je voulu me lever et sortir de mon lit lorsque je senti une main froide me repoussant vers mon oreiller.

-Edward, ne te fatigue pas s'il te plait.

Carlisle était resté près de moi malgré tout ce temps. Je voulu lui répondre mais n'y parvint pas.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il reprenne la parole mais ne le fit pas, s'installant dans un long silence.

Il me semblait qu'il se tenait à genoux près de mon lit. Je l'entendis prononcer des paroles à voix basse.

Il priait et je reconnu mon prénom et celui d'Annie. Il priait pour nous! Sa bonté ne l'avait pas quittée.

Je l'écoutais en silence, j'écoutais sa voix douce de ténor qui prenait des teintes de tristesse et de mélancolie. J'aurais voulu lui demander de ne pas s'inquiéter mais ne le put pas.

Je le vis lever la tête rapidement et se lever pour sortir dans le couloir.

Je l'entendis saluer quelqu'un qui lui répondit sur un ton poli mais froid.

-Carlisle, lui dit l'inconnu, cela fait tellement longtemps n'es-ce pas?

-Oui et j'en suis le premier désolé.

-Ne te confond pas en excuses et va droit au but, alors où est-il?

Carlisle ouvra doucement la porte et je pus l'apercevoir.

C'était un homme grand, possédant une forte carrure.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient courts et son regard froid et dur.

Il sembla se détendre en m'apercevant.

-Oh, je vois dit-il surprit. C'est vrai que çà aurait été dommage, un si beau garçon.

-Tu peux le faire en douceur s'il te plait?

-D'accord mais c'est parce que c'est toi. Je suis déjà un peu fatigué à cause de sa femme, elle était vraiment très dure à décrypter

-Edward, je suis vraiment désolé, j'espère que tu me pardonneras…

Lui pardonner, mais de quoi?

-Henry, pourra tu l'enlever également de mon esprit? Je t'en serait reconnaissant.

-Je te reconnais bien sur ce coup là! Ta bonté prendra toujours le dessus.

L'homme me fixa pendant une demi-seconde avant de fermer les yeux.

J'entendis la voix d'Annie hurler de toutes ses forces. Je sentais qu'elle s'éloignait de moi, que l'on me l'arrachait. Je voulu la retenir mais ne le put pas.

L'homme murmurait des paroles sans sens. Il absorbait petit à petit ma Annie.

Je n'avais plus de force, je me laissais tomber.

Je sombrais une nouvelle fois voyant son visage d'ange s'envoler pour toujours.

J'entendis Carlisle tomber à genoux, la tête entre les mains.

Il pleurait, me demandant pardon de toutes ses forces, me suppliant à genoux de l'excuser.

Je ne savais pas de quoi je devais lui pardonner. Carlisle était la bonté même. Tout comme ma Annie il avait voué sa vie aux autres.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre.

Je me sentis soudain arraché de mes draps. Deux bras glacés m'emportaient et me tenaient avec une force à couper le souffle.

Je fus transporter doucement mais avec une force incroyable.

J'avais l'impression de voler et je ne sentais plus le sol.

Je levais les yeux et vis le visage angélique de Carlisle, il me regarda et je cru voir une larme glisser sur son visage.

Il accéléra, bondissant à travers une fenêtre.

Carlisle m'emportait, sautant de toits en toits à travers la nuit noire.

Notre périple dura quelques minutes sans incidents.

J'avais l'impression de rêver mais le vent qui fouettait mon visage et me brulait et me ramena à la réalité.

J'étais emporté par un ange, cela j'en étais sur.

Carlisle ne pouvait être rien d'autre qu'un ange gardien , _mon _ange gardien.

Il foula le sol et délicatement atterri sur ses pieds.

Il sortit une clé de son manteau sans me lâcher.

Il ne m'avait pas parler de tout mon transport aérien.

Il franchit le seuil de la porte et je reconnu son cabinet.

Je reconnaissais ses murs blancs et frais qui m'avaient accueillis, je reconnaissais l'odeur des fauteuils de cuir neufs.

Je me rappelais ce tableau représentant une forêt qui m'avait interpellé.

Je me rappelais le bruit des bulles de son aquarium.

Je me rappelais sa bibliothèque remplie de livres poussiéreux et usagés.

Il m'allongea sur un canapé couleur crème dans sa salle d'attente et s'enferma dans son bureau.

Je l'entendis ouvrir un vieux manuscrit qui devait peser bien lourd au bruit qu'il fit sur la table en retombant. J'entendais les pages tourner avec une vitesse et une énergie folle.

Je dus m'endormir car lorsque je me réveillais je n'entendis pas un seul bruit.

J'ouvris les yeux.

Carlisle était assis à mes côtés avec le vieux manuscrit sur les genoux.

-Edward dit-il avec un ton doux, peut importe ce tu choisiras ou ce que tu feras, sache que tu resteras à jamais comme un fils pour moi.

Un choix! Mais quel choix? J'étais sur le point de mourir…Que voulait-il dire?

-Edward reprit-il sur le même ton, il faut que tu sache que je n'appartiens pas au même monde que toi.

Bien sur que je le savais. Carlisle appartenait au monde des anges, la grâce, la gentillesse et la bonté même. Même un être dénué d'esprit sans rendrait compte!

-Je suis un monstre Edward, je viens d'un monde d'êtres sanguinaires, assoiffés de sang et monstrueux à un point tel qu'ils se sont faits rejetés par le Diable lui-même.

Était-il devenu fou? Non je ne crois pas. Disait-il la vérité? Une petite part de moi commençait à le croire.

-Edward, je suis seul depuis longtemps tout comme toi. Je n'ai jamais eu de fils et je voulais te demander si tu voudrais que je devienne ton père ou tout comme et que tu deviennes ce que je suis.

Que je devienne comme lui, que je devienne son fils? Mais je ne voulais que çà! Je n'avais plus que lui au monde.

Pour la première fois je pris la parole:

-Carlisle ce serait un honneur pour moi qui n'ai rien et qui ne suis rien…

-Edward tu es un fils pour moi, tu es loin d'être rien.

-Mais tu parlais d'un monstre, les mots eurent du mal à sortir, quel monstre?

-Un vampire.

Un vampire? Mais les vampires tuent les humains d'après les légendes. Pourquoi pas lui alors?

-Je sais ce que tu penses Edward mais je n'ai jamais tué un être humain de ma longue vie, je suis le seul vampire végétarien au monde.

-Végétarien?

-Je me nourris exclusivement de sang d'animaux.

Cela me rassura, si je pouvais être autre chose qu'un monstre.

-Repose toi tu me donneras ta réponse plus tard.

Je fermais les yeux et m'endormais.

En me réveillant je me rendis compte que je haletais, je ne parvenais plus à respirer, l'air refusait de rentrer à l'intérieur de mes poumons.

Je regardais autour de moi, j'étais seul.

Où étais Carlisle?

Je sentis la vie quitter mon corps et la mort prendre possession de moi.

Je me sentis glissé le long des abîmes avant de sombrer.

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir en se fracassant et Carlisle hurler mon nom.

Il se précipita vers moi et me regarda pendant une demi seconde avant de se pencher sur moi.

Il enfonça alors ses dents dans mon cou férocement.

Je sentais mes veines se vider petit à petit.

Il se dégagea brutalement de moi s'empêchant de respirer.

Je ne sentis rien pendant un moment puis le brasier commença à prendre possession de mon corps.

_Et voilà alors çà vous a plu? J'espère que oui car j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui là._

_C'est qu'il était vachement dur ._

_Laissez moi votre avis surtout, j'en ai vraiment besoin sur ce coup là._

_J'espère que vous viendrez voir la suite car elle arrive très prochainement enfin je l'espère._

_Je partirais en vacances deux semaines à partir du 2 juillet puis serait là une semaine avant de repartir pour trois semaines._

_J'écrirais pendant ce temps mais ne pourrait pas publier n'ayant pas accès à un réseau internet._

_Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée mais j'espère que vous me comprendrez !_

_BISOUS A TOUS!_


	12. La fin

_Renaissance_

_Le Final_

_Petite note de l'auteur pour la fin de la fiction:_

_J__**e voulais vous dire que j'ai beaucoup apprécié mes premiers pas sur .**_

_**Q**__ue je remercie toutes les personnes qui sont passées me lire._

_**M**__a prochaine fiction sera beaucoup plus imaginative et j'ai déjà le thème dans la tête._

_**J**__'ai fais de belles rencontres ici et j'en suis super contente._

_**J**__e réfléchis à la façon dont je vais terminer ma fiction._

_**E**__t j'ai décidée de l'allonger le plus possible, en détaillant les sentiments d'Edward._

_**J**__'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par la tournure qu'à pris l'histoire,_

_**M**__ais c'était la voie naturelle qu'elle devait emprunter pour moi._

_**J**__'arrête de vous embêter et vous présente la fin._

_**J**__e vous remercie encore une dernière, très très bonne lecture à tous._

_**J**__e vous embrasse fort Caro qui reste à votre service pour toute question §_

_**Point de vue Extérieur:**_

_Il régnait dans cette petite salle un silence inimaginable pareil à un tombeau abandonné depuis des millénaires. Rien ne pouvait d'écrire cette ambiance pour le moins étrange sinon morbide?_

_C'était un spectacle terrifiant, choquant l'âme qui s'oserait à y pénétrer._

_Le drame qui se déroulait devant nos yeux était une tragédie sans fin._

_Pire, elle était éternelle._

_Elle recommençait sans cesse._

_Rien ne l'empêchait, rien ne pouvait __l'empêcher._

_C'était une roue qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de tourner._

_Rien ne pouvait l'expliquer sauf le regard de Carlisle._

_Vide_

_Sans lumière_

_Sans VIE_

_Sans RIEN_

_Le regard d'un homme sans vie, sans pensées, sans rien….._

_Carlisle ne regardait rien._

_Il ne faisait rien._

_Trop dégouté de lui-même, il n'osait tourné son regard vers Edward._

_Vers son fils._

_Vers sa seule raison de vivre._

_Carlisle ne vivait plus, il était mort._

_C'était un pantin inanimé. Une poupée de chiffon._

_Après ce jour, il ne serait plus jamais le même._

_Il ne serait plus Carlisle Cullen, il serait Carlisle Cullen le monstre qui a pris la vie d'Edward Anthony Masen à jamais._

_Cela le hanterait à __jamais._

_Il détourna peu à peu son regard vers son fils._

_Son fils qui souffrait actuellement la pire torture jamais affligée à un être humain._

_Carlisle décida de ne pas assister à la fin de son fils et préféra sortir._

_Il sortit dans la nuit noire et s'y enfonça._

_**Point de vue de Carlisle:**_

Je m'enfonçais profondément dans la nuit noire, dans le noir le plus total.

Pour oublier.

Pour _l'oublier._

J'étais monstrueux, j'étais un monstre.

Je l'étais depuis toujours, je m'étais simplement convaincu que je pouvais garder une petite part d'humanité en moi, mais je m'étais menti, je me mentais depuis le début.

J'avais besoin de respirer.

Je laissais l'air remplir mes poumons et mon cœur toujours aussi vide ne bronchait pas en effleurant l'oxygène qui lui était apporté.

Puis m'asseyais sur le trottoir humide. Je m'asseyais rarement mais ces derniers temps, j'en avais pris l'habitude.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains.

Les visions se bousculaient dans ma boite crânienne.

J'exerçais une pression sur mon crâne avec mes deux paumes espérant de le faire exploser et par la même occasion retirer ses visions qui repassaient sans cesse devant mes yeux devenus aveugles.

Je baissais les bras sachant pertinemment qu'il était impossible que je parvienne à me casser quoi que se soit après tout j'étais un vampire.

Désormais ce mot n'avait plus de sens pour moi, _rien _n'avait de sens pour moi.

Non, il y'en avait un, un seul.

L'hôpital.

Mes patients.

Les sauver.

Me battre pour eux.

Oui, il me restait une chose mon métier, seul lien qui me reliait à ce que j'étais avant ma transformation, avant ma vie de tueur sanguinaire, de monstre.

Je me levais de ce trottoir immonde et humide.

Je regardais brièvement un clochard qui s'était assis sous une gouttière pour dormir et dessouler à la mine qu'il avait.

Il s'était allongé sur une fine couche de vieux journaux et portait une paire de deux vieux godillots usagés, que les années avaient trouées.

Je ne le regardais pas plus d'une demi seconde avant de reprendre ma route.

Je marchais sur la route trouée par endroits, réhaussée à d'autres.

Je m'en moquais.

J'avançais en milieu de la route sans me soucier des passants qui me regardaient avec un air ahuri dessiné sur leurs visages .

Ils devaient sans doute penser que je risquais de me faire écraser par une voiture.

J'en doutais fort. Je pense même que la voiture serait écrasé par moi si jamais elle avait le malheur de croiser ma route.

J'avais désormais un sentiment que je n'avais jamais éprouvé: la haine.

Oui, je me montrais haineux envers cette terre et ses habitants.

Le monde avait voulu m'enlever Edward, mon fils, l'être que je chérissait plus que tout.

Tout c'était passé si vite.

J'étais sorti un instant , un seul et en rentrant j'avais découvert Edward pâle comme la mort, suffoquant, tremblant de tout son corps de tout ses membres.

Alors je l'avais mordu.

J'avais senti le gout de son sang, si pur, si sucré, si _envoutant._

Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter mais je coupais ma respiration et me projetais loin de lui, horrifié de mon geste, dégouté de moi-même.

Tout en réfléchissant j'étais arrivé devant l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Je m'y engouffrais et fut soudain envahi de toutes parts par des infirmières me priant de me rendre à tel ou tel endroit.

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers le mouroir pour je ne sais quelle raison.

J'habituais mes yeux à l'obscurité qui y régnait.

Il y'avait dans un des lit une femme toute menue, frêle et pâle.

Mais d'une beauté si frappante, si fraiche, si éclatante et son odeur, l'odeur de son sang…..

Il était envoutant d'une saveur sans pareille, sucré, composé d'un nombre incalculable de saveurs, une pointe épicée même.

Je demandais à l'infirmière l'identité de cette femme.

On me répondit que son identité était inconnue , qu'elle s'était donnée la mort.

Morte? Mais non, elle ne l'était pas du moins pas encore.

Je la contemplais, elle était si belle, si éblouissante.

J'attendis d'être seul puis la pris dans mes bras avant de l'emporter.

Point de vue d'Edward:

Le feu se propageait dans mon corps faisant des vas et vient dans mon être.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais que quelqu'un ou quelque chose abrège mes souffrances.

Pourtant personne ne le faisais.

On m'avait abandonné, seul, en plein incendie.

Je priais Dieu d'en finir, de me laisser en paix.

Je n'avais aucune volonté, je ne voulais pas m'en sortir.

Je ne pouvais dire depuis combien de temps le feu se propageait dans tout mon être..

Cela aurait pu être depuis 1 seconde, 1 minute, 1 heure, 1 jour, 1 année peut importe plus rien n'avait aucun sens pour moi.

J'étais fini, ma vie était fini, elle finirait bien par prendre fin après tout j'étais humain…

Humain. Ce mot m'interpella et me rappela les paroles de Carlisle à propos d'un monstre, de sang et de transformation.

Je réfléchissais, faisant tourner en boucle ces paroles dans ma tête encore et encore.

Vampire. Voilà c'était çà. Mais c'était impossible.

Je ne pouvais me transformer en çà…

Pourtant je me rappelle encore le regard de Carlisle lorsqu'il a plongé vers moi.

Je ressens encore ses dents se plantant dans mon cou.

Mais j'aurais dut mourir et pourtant je ne l'étais pas.

Je souffrais trop pour être mort..

A moins, a moins que je sois en enfer.

Mais c'était impossible.

Je sentais encore mon cœur battre, certes de manière irrégulière mais il battait.

La souffrance m'arracha un hurlement de douleur.

Le feu s'en prenait désormais à mon cœur qui luttait de toutes ses forces contre lui.

Il se défendait, luttant jusqu'à rendre son dernier battement.

Ce qu'il fit.

Je fus pris d'un frisson. Une main froide et glacée venait de se poser sur mon épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, c'est bientôt fini.

C'était Carlisle. Il était revenu. Je distinguais pourtant une autre voix dans la pièce.

Celle d'une femme.

-C'est très long non?

-Oui, mais tu es une exception, tu avais déjà perdue déjà beaucoup de sang contrairement à lui.

Il l'avait transformer également.

Tout d'un coup je sentis le feu s'envoler de mon corps.

J'étais délivré.

J'ouvrais les yeux et restait figé.

C'était incroyable. Je voyais tout et entendait tout.

C'était une sensation assez bizarre, les voix et les sons se bousculaient dans ma tête en un fouillis assez bizarre et varié.

Je me levais en un quart de seconde et regardait pour la première fois la femme qui se trouvait au côté de Carlisle.

Elle était belle, très belle et me fis penser à ma mère avec son regard si maternel.

-Bienvenue dans notre monde Edward.

Il me souriait et je ne sais pas pourquoi moi aussi j'étais heureux.

Il me tendis un miroir et je me regardais dedans.

J'avais changé, mes yeux étaient rouges vifs et ma peau était aussi pâle que Carlisle.

Ils me regardaient tout deux en me souriant. Je sus que j'avais trouvé une famille, _ma famille._

Maintenant j'avais l'éternité devant moi.

Je venais de renaître, j'avais eu droit à une seconde chance: une Renaissance.

_Voilà et c'est avec beaucoup d'émotions que je termine cette courte fiction._

_Je reviendrais prochainement avec une nouvelle plus festive, plus longue, plus simple à écrire!_

_Merci de l'avoir lue jusqu'au bout!_

_BSX_

_Caro!_


End file.
